Embrace the Unexpected
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: If you wish hard enough all the powers of the universe will help you realize your dream. Under the stars of the desert two worlds collide and everything, even love at first sight, is possible. BxB


**THIS FIC IS YAOI. **

_It means two men in love with each other. If you don't like it, just don't read this._

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry if some parts are confusing, with a busy schedule I need to compromise. Also, because of my long hiatus I lost my email and thus my beta's address. I hope you can still enjoy this.

---

**Embrace the Unexpected  
**

---

Dreams. I had always been taught that they were useless. Dreams were for those who had no life. They had to substitute this reality with a castle on a cloud, a few flying horses and some humbug about peace and love.

And here I was, crossing the desert with a large caravan, listening to a man who just wouldn't get tired of telling me how the desert made everyone realise their dreams. That here, in the midst of nowhere, the goddesses were closest to the Earth and thus heard our wishes.

Yeah right.

I gave no heed to his ramblings. I only wanted to get to propose princess Zelda in one piece. She was the reason I had embarked on this journey to cross the desert. Without her blue eyes and milky white skin I would've never set my foot on the hot sand. Without the golden hair curling softly as it flowed down her back I would've never endangered my life like this. I had only once before met her, but she had left me longing for her ever since. Maybe it had been her eyes to do it. Yes, maybe her cerulean eyes so full of tenderness and some kind of hidden defiance. I loved her, there was no denying of it.

Sunset had passed us in the blink of an eye; the giant red flame had disappeared into the horizon, leaving nothing but a dead silence. Small white tents rose everyone around me, camels and horses were taken to drink, little campfires were lit to cook a modest meal. The shadows had chased the evening red away and it had ridden all the way to the horizon, escaping from the clutches of the darkness. The dynes were quiet, the palm trees as well. Even the oasis kept no sound. The animals lay near it lazily, some already asleep, some having only one eye open.

I felt as if the whole world had gone to sleep. Only a gentle, cooling wind blew from the north. It had the scent of the polar circle on its wings. It seemed to caress my cheek. As I gazed at the silent, vast sky spreading above me from horizon to horizon as a deep blue sea with millions of stars floating in it I felt so small. It was impressive.

From the horizon, something unexpected appeared. A small cloud of sand rose and grew. It disturbed the sleep of the desert. As it came closer, I could hear the sound of hoof steps and the heavy breathing of a tired horse. I instinctively grabbed hold of my sword, ready to unseathe it in case this lonely rider would do the foolish thing of charging alone.

The red horse passed me from afar. It went so fast that it almost flew. Although it was big its movement was smooth, the muscles worked in perfect harmony. I saw the rider's eyes, blue as the spring sky. His scent gushed into my face, pushed forward by the whirling sand. It was strange, a delicate smell reminding me of the princess yet it had something more exotic to it. For a passing second I could've sworn it was the scent of conifer, but that was ridiculous. We were in the middle of the desert. Other than that he was veiled with a black cloth that also covered his mouth and hair. But the eyes had stricken me. They were fierce, yet kind. The horse neighed as he forced her to a halt and with a small move he dismounted it, agilely like a monkey.

He ran to the same man that had been talking to me about dreams, the leader of the caravan. They exchanged a few heated words, both waving anxiously their hands in the air. The rider's breath came out as small clouds, he was exhausted. I just didn't know why. To my surprise the leader pointed at me which resulted to the blue eyes scrutinizing my whole appearance. He seemed to hesitate, he said a few more words, but the leader no longer listened. He disappeared into his tent, leaving the stranger stand alone in the darkness. Night crept back to the desert.

He trotted to me, his horse following lazily right behind him: "Are you His Highness Prince Marth?" He genuflexed lazily, or as if he was in a hurry. He had already got his answer, otherwise he wouldn't have honoured me. I demurely nodded, unsure that he would even care.

"Princess Zelda sent you an urgent message. I am Link, one of her life guards." The man in black said, uncovering his head. He had no longer need to cover his face; at the oasis the wind did no harm to us. The rest of the cape fluttered around him like a silenced murder. He was muscular, obviously a man of hard work. Moonlight danced on his golden hair, tinting parts of it with silver. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his fringe, but they had a strange blue glow, almost unnatural. I had never seen anything like him. A smile played with the corners of his lips as he looked at me.

"Please, join me in my tent." I said, subconsciously supposing that her message contained material not suitable for passer-bys' ears. We both ducked a little to enter the small tent made of light white cloth. It was light enough to be carried around easily and it protected us from the sand, yet it offered no warmth. Mine was the biggest of the tents, still rather modest for a prince. I'm not complaining, just stating the facts. Tiny, embroidered cushions covered the floor along with carpets of all shapes and colours. Some would've said that the interior was gaudy, even to the point of causing a headache. My personal belongings rested carelessly in the middle of the tent, I still hadn't put them into place. The desert had enticed me.

He lifted the paper high enough to cover his face. It rustled a bit as he straightened it. He took a deep breath, clearing his throat, and began: "The gerudoes are rebelling by the eastern desert. Your path should cross right through there. I strongly advise you not to continue your journey until the rebellious activism has been brought back to order. I wouldn't be able to live had you lost your life on your way here. Sincerely, princess Zelda."

"But, then we will have to stay here... How can we stay in a dead place like this and wait?" I argued. I knew we wouldn't be able to survive in the desert for more than a couple of weeks. The desert offered no consolation, not even cacti, just endless dynes of sand. And that strange feeling, like everything - air, water, fire - was different, somehow... mystical.

"The desert isn't a dead place." The boy explained, finally taking a seat. His cape entangled around him like a protecting cocoon, maybe he was cold. Link's eyes were now even more intense, their gaze drilling into the deepest corners of my soul. "The desert, it's where two worlds collide, ours and that of the goddesses."

I had already heard that so I sighed. Maybe it was a common belief around the people who had to live by the desert's rules. Something had to comfort them in the barren wasteland.

"The sky is the brightest here. The goddesses are closest to earth right here." He waved his hand above him so that it broke the moon's spotlight into millions of shards dancing on his face and hand. His eyes were keenly fixed on me. They gave me no rest. I decided not to pay heed to his ramblings despite his commanding eyes. He would soon change the subject and I wouldn't need to listen to this anymore.

"Do you have any dreams?" He finally asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"No, of course not." I answered shortly.

His smile grew more distinguishable. "Everyone has dreams. You wouldn't be alive without them."

"I don't." I said. He wouldn't give up and it was starting to annoy me. I was in no mood to have a philosophic conversation with a complete stranger nor did I want to scrutinize my own beliefs. Didn't he have other messages to deliver to other princes from around the world? After all, princess Zelda was quite popular.

"Your dream is not to dream." Link gazed into the vast sky through the hole, his eyes finally giving me a moment's rest. "Thus your dream is to die", he said with a contemplating tone, as if to himself. His hands fiddled the black hem of his cloth.

"No! I—"

He turned to look at me, his eyes fierce enough to pierce me. The words that had been about to exit my mouth retreated back to my throat where they had been formed. I knew not what to say anymore. His passion had been awakened, how beautifully defiant he looked! The moonlight made his skin glow softly, like it was silk. The dark shadows of his fringe only magnified the intensity of his eyes, the lips in a thin line as if he was trying to restrain himself from shouting. I could see his muscles tense and relax as he explained, using his hands as a way of emphasizing his message. "Dreams are the source of life. Without the goddesses dreams of this world we wouldn't exist and without our dreams we won't live. We simply have no meaning."

"That's not true." I said simply. I was enticed by whatever had come over him; it had seemed like some higher force had taken residence into his body, sled down from the heavens on the moonlight and rained into his body. My mind was playing tricks on me, I was sure of that, but still he very much looked like the embodiment of the Greek god Ares. Such intensity over beliefs was beyond my understanding.

"Without a dream you have no purpose in life. You're a zombie. But if you follow your dream and work to realise it, the whole universe will aid you." Link continued. His tone was now lower and quieter; it was the only voice I could hear. I had a strange feeling that all living organisms and lifeless objects at the desert were paying attention to him.

"...How do you know?" I asked at length. I was now confused by my own flow of mind.

"The universe guided me here. Here, in this oasis, is my dream." He clenched his fists, a determined look in his eyes.

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

"My dream was to find love." He fixed his eyes on me with their beautiful radiance as he lay down on his back. His black cloth spread under him like a cloud of black fog, like the gentle hands of a mother taking her son into her arms. "And now I have finally found it."

He grabbed my hand and through a force I could not understand I fell on top of him, my lips locking on his. I couldn't fight that force, whatever it was. It was so gentle, like the morning breeze from the mountains yet commanding like a riverbed that bends the water to its will.

I could smell the desert on him and taste the smallest pieces of sand on his lips. His hands were rough yet gentle. They touched me with a determination and lust that I had never experienced before. His hair brushed against my face as he kissed my neck, it smelled like exotic fruit. I grasped him, pressed him against me as I searched for his mouth in the silvery light of the moon. His hot breath wandered around my body, his hands following right after. At times he nibbled my skin, as if he was too anxious to only kiss. I ran my hands through his thick yellow hair, closing my eyes. His black cloth spread under us like a void or a vortex and we were succumbed into one another.

I suddenly realised it. I was not only kissed and held by him, through him the goddesses pointed out for me their existence. He was their embodiment, possessed by them. The goddesses embedded in me their handprints, the smallest pieces of the universe.

He grasped my hair and pulled my head back. I arched my neck, looking at him with narrowed eyes. A small gasp escaped my lips. Our breaths turned into fog in the freezing night. We warmed each other when the sand could not. I pressed closer to him, breathing against his neck. It was damp from our sweat. I placed a kiss on it, fixing my eyes on his. They were scrutinizing me.

"Can you feel it?" he asked, his voice was nothing but a whisper.

I whispered into his ear: "Yes."

Yes, I had grasped the door of another world, opened it and seen the grace of the goddesses. I had found the source of life, dreams. I felt like the wind; invincible, invisible. Suddenly all the things of the universe made sense, with the power of dreams no city was too far, no mountain too high. I was there, nowhere in this world yet in the centre of the universe.

He was my link to life.

After all had been said and done, we lay there in the silence. Our bodies were steaming as the sweat vaporized off us. It looked magical in the frail moonlight. I dared not say anything; I only rested my head on his shoulder, gazing into the distance. The stars were our witnesses. What had just happened had been unexpected, it had aroused feelings I had never felt before. I felt unsure. My anxiousness eased a little as he caressed my hair, his fingers playing with a few strands of it. He was smiling.

Only moments after he mounted his horse, his black cloth floating around him like the wings of an eagle. He flashed me a smile as he tightened his grasp of the bridle. I could read it; he wanted me to know how happy I had just made him. How happy the universe had just made him, because no one else but the universe had just realized his dream. Also, maybe in a way he was trying to apologise for leaving so quickly. The horse gnawed on the metal part in its mouth, breaking the delicate silence around us.

"Are you from the desert?" I asked in a low voice, afraid that if I spoke any louder this world would break like crystal.

"No. But I found myself wandering here, just like you." With that he put the cloth around his head, revealing only those shining eyes. The horse rose on two feet before stomping off, back to Hyrule's vast green fields. The princess was waiting. I was surrounded by a cloud of sand, but it didn't block my breathing, smart in my eyes or scratch my skin. It caressed me, its newfound child. It had given yet another purpose to a person with no dreams. I could feel my first dream form inside me. It was such a powerful feeling; it gave me strength, hope, endurance. I felt as if my body couldn't hold my soul any longer, like my spirit was trapped inside a prison made of flesh. Before I had been empty, now I was full of life. I was like a flower in full bloom.

I dreamt of having him for ever.

The following morning I mounted my horse and told everyone to turn around. There would be no proposal. My excuse was that the rebellion could outlast our food supplies. Everyone agreed, no questions were asked.

As we rode towards the end of the desert, as the silhouettes of the trees appeared into the horizon, my heart began to ache like never before. It knew that I was about to leave the desert, the place where I had been reborn. I would always long back. With a bleeding heart I rode forward, into the shade of the forest

I knew the desert would bring his scent to me to my castle. It would call for me when he would ride its dynes in the midst of the night. I would hear the hoof beats against the soft sand, the heavy breathing of a tired horse. The goddesses would watch over us, we would live under the same sun.

We would, most definitely, meet again.

---

Eh. Well, I don't know what to say. You can blame Paulo Coelho's "The Alchemist" for inspiring me. Other than that I'm not much of a philosopher. Now please, please, please, for the love of fanfiction, review. You know it makes my day.


End file.
